Glee One Shots
by KittyPryde93
Summary: Random Glee One Shots
1. Never Have I Ever

**Disclaimer: If I owned this it would still be on the air. Noah and Rachel would've happened after Nationals in Season 2. Ooh and the dudes would constantly be shirtless, Matt would be back because I love me some Dijon and they would have a country episode because who doesn't love country. But I don't own glee. Fuck!**

At the 10 year reunion of the New Directions the original 12 as well as Sam and Blaine are playing a game of never have I ever in the auditorium.

"Never have I ever done anything remotely sexual with Rachel." Santana said downing her shot.

Noah was surprised thst everyone had taken a shot.

"Wait, you've all done something with Rachel?" Noah exclaimed.

"Babe just here them out okay. Britt how about you start." Rachel said knowing thst Brittany's story was the most innocent.

"I needed to kiss Rachel to complete my collection of kissing the original 6 girls." Brittany said shrugging her shoulders. "San?"

"So it was in college when Kurt, Rae and I were living together. She was pissed about something and it was way before you two got together Puck. I was in a monologue telling Rae about how fucking awesome she is and then she just kissed me and we started making out and had sex on our old apartment couch." Santana explained. "Kurt?"

"Diva and I fake dated freshman year so we made out a lot." Kurt said. "Blaine?"

"Blame it on the alcohol party. I think everyone remembers that. I swear I was straight for a couple days." Blaine said.

"My girl can turn anyone." Noah said proudly kissing Rachel on her cheek.

"That's because she's a good kisser." Blaine said.

"True that." Tina piped in.

"What's your story?" Noah asked looking at Tina.

"I wanted to know what it eas like to kiss a girl and Rachel offered." Tina said. "Mike?"

"We were working on a ballroom number for a dance class before Tina and I started dating and before Finn and Legs started their dramatic tale. We got into the dance and we made out. We agreed that it shouldn't happen again." Mike explained "Matty."

"Rae and I slept together when you guys broke up for a couple months before getting back together. We said that it shouldn't happen again." Matt explained. "Mercy?"

"When we did I kissed a girl San made everyone kiss each other." Mercedes said. "Q"

"Oh God this is embarrassing. So this one time when I was pregnant I was really horny and Rae helped me out." Quinn said. "Finn."

"Junior year. I think everyone knows our dramatic Finchel tale." Finn said. "Sam?"

"It was after Q and Finn cheating on Rae and I when I was living with Rae's parents. We were both upset and one thing led to another and we ended up making out but we said that it wouldn't happen again." Sam explained. "Artie."

"Rae and I dated in middle school. We made out a lot." Artie said.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Noah asked his wife.

"I was embarrassed." Rachel said quietly.

"Baby there's nothing to be embarrassed about. We all have a past." Noah said kissing her on her forehead.

"Thank you Noah." Rachel replied leaning into his touch.


	2. For You

Di **sclaimer: If I owned this it would still be on the air. Noah and Rachel would've happened after Nationals in Season 2. Ooh and the dudes would constantly be shirtless, Matt would be back because I love me some Dijon and they would have a country episode because who doesn't love country. But I don't own glee. Fuck!**

This is set after Frenimies. I mean I love their feud but let's face it Lea and Naya are both fucking hot and we wanted this to happen.

"Santana, what were you thinking auditioning for my understudy." Do you want to ruin my career that much?" Rachel asked when both the girls had gotten home from the theatre.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"This thing auditioned for my understudy in _Funny Girl_." Rachel said.

"Do you want to know why I did it?" Santana asked.

"Yes." Rachel said.

"I did it for you. I know we haven't been on good terms lately but I did it because I wanted you to have an understudy you could trust not someone who would want to overthrow you. I also did it because I'm in love with you but you're not gay or anything so what's the point." Santana explained.

"You love me?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah but I know you don't feel the same way about me so it doesn't matter." Santana said.

"San, I love you too." Rachel said.

"You mean it?" Santana asked.

"Yeah I've always had a thing for you but I didn't know how you felt about me otherwise I would've done this a lot sooner." Rachel said pulling Santana for a kiss.

Grabbing his phone Kurt took a couple of pictures before sending it to the Glee group what with the caption _Pezberry is on bitches x_. A couple of minutes of making out Rachel and Santana detached themselves from each other.

"How long have you felt this way about me?" Santana asked.

"Since we did the Katy Perry number." Rachel said blushing. "But I forced myself to stay with Finn even though I was in love with you."

"Did Finn know how you felt about me?" Santana asked

"No he didn't. The only person who knew was Noah." Rachel said.

"As in Puckerman?" Kurt asked.

"How long have you been standing there?" Santana asked

"Since you two got home. by the way everyone knows you two are together now." Kurt said with a smug smile on his face.

"Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh come on diva it's obvious you two were going to get together. I mean no offence to Finn and Britt but they didn't compliment you guys." Kurt explained. "San is a nicer person when you're around diva and you're much more calmer when she is. It was completely obvious you two were going to get together."

"As much as I hate to say it but Kurt is right. We belong together and I want you to be my girlfriend." Santana said.

"Okay, we'll give this a try." Rachel said leading her new girlfriend to their bedroom. "But for now we're going to make up for lost time."

"Oh shit I'm gonna need lot more earplugs." Kurt said to himself.


End file.
